Theater Tricks
Theater Tricks is a name given by fans to tricks that you can do with the Saved Films feature in Halo 3's theater mode. More Tricks If you have a Theater Trick, add it here. *One trick that can be done is on The Ark, is, when the Longsword goes flying in front of the doorway, you can detach the camera and watch as it disappears, while the already-crashed Longsword remains where it is. *If you overload Sandtrap with Trip Mines, and walk into it, you will go flying out of the map (this must be done with ONE person in the map, otherwise it will not work). Make sure that you have the camera attached to that person. Once they are out, press "Y" to detach the camera. You can fly around, outside of the map. *On Crow's Nest, when the phantoms come into the hanger, fly out until you hit a barrier, then fly downwards. If done right, you can fly under the barrier to observe the ship (which is actually only a half-ship) and the banshees and hornets outside. If you continue to fly downwards, there is a pelican close to the ground with no driver or soldiers inside of it. *On Tsavo Highway proceed as normal in the film until you reach the part where the Chopper runs over the Warthog, pause it and go towards the Banshees. The green canopy is now purple, and there are no pilots in them. *On The Ark it is possible to get a better look at the Forward Unto Dawn using the Forward Unto Dawn Glitch. *On the level Halo after you fight 343 Guilty Spark, spawn outside the control room. Now pause the game, and fly to the outside entrance. The entrance will not be there, the door area will simply be white. You cannot go past the door. *On The Storm, in the area where you destroy the scarab, sometimes you can move the camera over to the door where you came from, move as far up, forward, and to the left as you can, and then you can move around outside the area. If you go to where the Covenant artillery would be and look down, you can see a door floating in mid-air. *In any Forge or Multiplayer video, fast forward until you see a Spartan running. Pause it and position the camera in-front of their visor. Then frame by frame until the camera is in the Spartans helmet and you will see some of their face. You cannot see all of their face as it is dark inside. Note, this works with the Master Chief as well. *In any Forge or Multiplayer video, it is possible to get to the "death" barriers and the camera will stay there or teleport back to the player. (Example - On Guardian you can float below the level to the death barrier and not get teleported away.) *In the Covenent level, when the Sacrabs come down, detatch from the player. You can go through the Pelicans back door, and see the in side of the Pelican. Category:Glitches Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 3 Glitches